


Prompts Stories

by Elydy138



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, bitter sweet love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elydy138/pseuds/Elydy138
Summary: I'll post the requests and prompts I'll receive here ;)





	Prompts Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a prompt given by a sweet friend !  
> From here :http://rfaimagining.tumblr.com/post/159085054669/nearly-200-writing-prompts-feel-free-to-reblog  
> Number 55 : "Shut up and kiss me already"
> 
> Hehe, this one is about Adrien having a major epiphany !  
> And Marinette, too, just on another subject xD

Marinette didn’t heard it right, this couldn’t be happening. Not after four years waiting for him, to finally realise there was nothing to wait for.  

But Adrien was here, just at her door. Looking furious. _Perfectly_ furious.

She gulped. What could she answer to that?

“A-Adrien? What...”

“Want me to repeat that? For how long did you have feelings for me?”

“I-I, uh, don’t… know… but why… why do you ask?”

“ _Why_? Mari, you can’t… you can’t be serious, right?”

She shook her head, confused, blushing even harder. Adrien actually realised he was being pushy, and leaned back, sighing. He scratched the back of his head, looking for a way to ease the tension.

“Can I… Can I enter? Please?” He finally said, trying to catch her eyes.

She nodded, her head down. No way she could look at him at the moment.

In her head, thoughts were rushing in. What happened? Did Nino tell him? Or was it Alya who joked about it again? She learned that Adrien was a total oblivious guy who never realised her huge crush on him. That was when she decided to move on, to find someone who would care about her. _Really_ cared about her.

But of course, she couldn’t. Adrien was always in her sight. Whether it was on ads, giant screens in the street, or even during their group parties, he was always there. So yeah, she hadn’t been able to forget about him _yet_. She worked on it though. Even went to some dates with handsome guys. But guess who was always on her way?

Adrien _fucking_ Agreste. She could spot him everywhere, photos, Tvs, magazines… Literally everywhere.

She cried a lot. She hated her heart for not being able to forget the boy who broke it. She hated herself because she wished he would notice her.

But in the end, she was _just a friend_.

He passed by her, entering her living room without a word. He was surprised to find it messy, fabrics and sewing equipment scattered all over the place.

_She was in the middle of a project?_

He looked around, puzzled. Maybe it wasn’t a good time. The sound of the door closing behind them startled him.

_No way I could postpone this. Not anymore._

Marinette was still on the same spot, her face burning. That was a horrible way to finish the day.

Talking to her crush about the feelings she wanted to buried into the deepest part of her mind.

Adrien carefully moved some of her material, so he could sit somewhere. He noticed she hadn’t move yet, probably still stunned. He cleared his throat, trying to get her attention. Marinette slightly jumped, and turned towards him. She then noticed he sat among her mess, his eyes staring at her.

He looked a little less mad, though still upset.

Biting her lips, Marinette finally dared to raise her head, even she couldn’t look at him.”

“Why.. why did you come here for?” She said softly, while replacing a loose hair strand behing her ear.

Her shaken voice made Adrien flinched. He didn’t expect her to react this way, after all this time.

Really, he didn’t think this through.

“I… I didn’t know you were doing something today...”

“Oh, that? Just some tryouts for Alya’s wedding dress. I can’t decide between lace or silk for the bustier and… and that’s not why you’re here...” She sighed.

“Well, it doesn’t bother me to talk about your designs, they’re always great after all.” He shrugged. “But yeah, I wanted to talk to you about… _that_.”

She gulped, her throat tightening.

“Uh… Okay, I… guess?”

“You… can sit down, you know? It’s your place, after all.”

“Hum, right, I.. can.. do that...”

His gaze followed her all the way until she found some space on the couch, exactly as the opposite place where Adrien was. That made him frown, but he didn’t object to that.

“So.” Adrien began, and she startled. “Alya mocked me that I was an… how did she say again? A _clueless sunshine_ _prince._ ”

It made Marinette giggled. Alya was always so creative when it came to insult people without being too mean. Adrien smiled. _That was better_.

“Well, it’s not the first time she calls me _clueless_ , but this time, I really wanted to know what she meant. Uh, just so you know, Nino was pretty drunk at that time and… well I’m pretty sure he didn’t mean any harm… I guess? Oh yeah, we were at Alix’s party tonight. And when I asked Alya why she said I was clueless, Nino answered in her stead, and said it was because I missed all your signals for years. That everyone knew but me. That’s when Alya told me about your… crush? She also said you were over it, and that I didn’t have to worry about that.”

He winced, looking quite upset again.

“But it bothered me. I never knew about this, and I felt really stupid.” He continued, glimpsing at her. She was listening to him, her blush becoming even darker. “So I came here to know for sure.”

“Uh, uuuuuh, what...”

“Mari, do you still have feelings for me?”

“WHA- Whaaaaaaa...?! Adrien, why are you...” She screeched, her voice going high with panic.

She jumped on her feet, looking flustered.

“How… I mean, why, even… Now, of all times… And I’m gonna kill them both… They swore they wouldn’t… and they _did…_ how am I gonna live that down?” She was talking and walking around in her living room, almost stepped on the fabrics a few times.

Adrien didn’t say anything else, watching her in silence. He couldn’t believe a few words actually got her in that state. He just _asked_ if she still felt something to him. What will it be when he’ll tell her what _he_ felt for her?

After she passed in front of him for the fifth time, Adrien sighed.

“Mari!” He called her with a frown.

She froze on the spot, her eyes wide-open.

“Please. I just need to know.” He pleaded, his voice getting soft again.

“You… need to?” She squeaked. “Why?”

“You first.”

She flinched again, looking everywhere, as if the answer was on one her wall or needle. But after a moment, she just sighed, her shoulders down. She sat on the floor, right where Adrien stopped her. She wrapped her arms around her legs, leaned her head against her knees. Hiding her face, so she could cry. She felt like crying. She wanted to, but with Adrien here? _No freaking way_.

“Mari? What...”

“ _I do._ ” She whispered. But thanks to the silence around them, he did hear her.

He was about to get up, when she started talking, which caught him by surprise.

“I do. Even when I tried to forget about you, I miserably failed. I just can’t move on. I hate that. I was ready to, I really wanted to love someone else. But you’re always _there_ , _everywhere_. I hate you for that. I mean, who else has his face plastered on every _freaking_ building in Paris? Why can’t you just leave me alone? Why… _Why does it have to be you?_ ”

She finally breathed. Between two sobs. That last realisation struck Adrien harder than the words she said. He stood up quietly, walked to her, and kneeled before her.

“Mari. Can you look at me?”

“No.”

“Alright. I’ll say it anyway.”

He took a deep breath, which startled Marinette.

Was he gonna reject her? Did she go too far?

_Does he hate me now?_

“I’ve wanted to tell you this for some time, but… well, I’m an idiot _and_ a coward, you know...”

No reaction. _Well, can’t help it_.

“I… I have feelings for you too, Mari.”

“Yeah, _as a friend._ ” She snorted.

He winced, recognising the words he used when he talked about Marinette. Merely a lie, to hide his inexplicable feelings towards the girl. He shook his head, a sad smile on his face.

“No. I’m in love with you, Mari. I just didn’t want to accept it. I’m sorry.”

She tightened her grip around her legs, as if she would shattered otherwise.

“You’re lying. I heard you say that. _Multiple times_.”

“Yeah, because people don’t tend to pry to much when you have that kind of excuses.” Adrien said, almost spiteful. “Mari, I mean it. I was in love with you since middle school, but Ladybug… I thought I was in love with Ladybug. I guess it was easier this way.”

“ _Easier_?” She hissed.

“Mhm. Like, she’s out of my league anyway, so I don’t risk anything?”

_Well, that was as Adrien. My civilian self. But Chat Noir was no better._

“It didn’t last long. She rejected me when I told her my feelings, because she was in love with someone else. I couldn’t keep on pushing my… overflowing attention onto her, just because I didn’t want to face my own feelings.”

She slowly raised her head. Her eyes were red, and a tear rolled down her cheek.

“You… told her?”

“Well, kinda, yeah. She thought I wasn’t serious about it, which was true, sort of.”

“When? When did you…?”

“Does that really matter? I wanted to tell you...”

“Please answer me. When did you tell Ladybug about your feelings?”

“Uuuuh, three years ago? Remember that ice cream Akuma? I kinda bumped into her aaaaand...”

“Adrien.”

“What?”

“Shut up and kiss me already.”


End file.
